


half past one

by wubbo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Beds, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Domestic, Established Relationship, Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Short, Slice of Life, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubbo/pseuds/wubbo
Summary: Sonic slept like a rock most nights, and he slept for a long time. He wasn’t sure why this night was any different.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	half past one

**Author's Note:**

> Writing long fics hard! Writing tiny cute scenes good! 
> 
> I just needed some cute sleepy Shadow in my life. I hope you enjoy!

Sonic slept like a rock most nights, and he slept for a long time. He wasn’t sure why this night was any different. He woke up laying next to Shadow, which was a newer development he supposed, but normally that made sleeping easier. Maybe he had too much caffeine? Or did he fight just a bit too hard that day and the adrenaline was still kicking around? Whatever the case was, he slipped out of bed and down the stairs of the house to get a glass of water.

Sonic checked the clock on the wall as he filled his cup. It was half past one. That wasn’t too late, right? He could still get up in time to meet his friends at the cafe for breakfast. He just needed to drink the water, calm his nerves, and-

“Hey.”

Sonic nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. He whipped around, his water sloshing with the movement. Then he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw a bleary-eyed Shadow peering around the door frame. “Shads. Sorry, did I wake ya?”

“Mm.”

“I just needed a drink. You can go on back up.”

Sonic quickly gulped down his water. He turned back to the sink and placed the cup in. He felt arms wrapped around him from behind and suddenly the sleepy hedgehog was clinging to him tightly. He froze up in surprise.

Shadow, sensing the confusion, only mumbled, “Idiot...Can’t...” He let out a loud yawn. “Can’t sleep...too quiet. Quiet n’ cold.”

Sonic chuckled at that. His cheeks went a bit pink. “You slept alone just fine before. Besides, I’ll just be another-“

“No.” 

“No what?” 

“Wasn’t...Wasn’t good to be alone.”

Sonic tilted his head to the side. “How did you sleep then?”

Sleepy Shadow stayed particularly silent that time. Sonic let out a sigh. He supposed it wasn’t that surprising to learn Shadow had trouble resting. It still made him feel bad, though, to call it out so blatantly. 

He spun around in Shadow’s grip so they were face to face, and he gave a soft smile. “Alright, alright, I’ll come to bed.”

Sonic didn’t even lift a foot before he heard Shadow say, still in that weary voice, “Chaos Control.” Then they were instantly teleported to Sonic’s room. From there, Shadow simply let himself fall onto the mattress, pulling Sonic with him.

Sonic chuckled as he and Shadow pulled the blankets back over them and shifted around until they were comfortable. Shadow quickly latched onto Sonic again. “You’re never gonna live this down, you know,” Sonic teased.

“Mm...I’ll kill you...stupid...”

“Yeah, yeah, love ya too.”

Typically, saying that would get an incredibly flustered, indignant Shadow. Sonic was just as happy to see this Shadow snuggle up closer with a small smile. He thought he heard him mumble one more thing before passing out, but it wasn’t loud enough to interpret. Oh well. If this habit of spending the night together continued, he figured he’d have plenty of chances to hear a late night confession.


End file.
